See Last Chapter
by Kitty-Mae
Summary: Please read last chapter if you are still following this story!
1. Score Card

As They Seem

Scorecard

(All are Acolytes, asterisks (*) represent Resistance members)

Name: Alex Rogers*

Codename: Dynamo

Powers: Metabolic Energy Conversion and Repulsion (Got this from HokkaidoMaster's Score Card for X-Men: Evolution Redux)

Creator: A-Rog

* * *

><p>Name: Xander Kennedy*<p>

Codename: Mimic

Powers: Mimicry

Creator: Kitty-Mae

* * *

><p>Name: Casey Day*<p>

Codename: Agony

Powers: Nerve Manipulation and Telepathy

Creator: 4everablackrose

* * *

><p>Name: Benjamin Rivers*<p>

Codename: Ambush

Powers: Invisibility and Enhanced Senses.

Creator: Dracarot

* * *

><p>Name: Jacquelyn Devereaux*<p>

Codename: Tigress

Powers: Shape-shifting and Enhanced Senses.

Creator: Kitty-Mae

* * *

><p>Name: Lyle Griffiths*<p>

Codename: Torch

Powers: Pyrokinesis

Creator: lordoftoast

* * *

><p>Name: Avalon Bronte*<p>

Codename: Tempest

Powers: Storm Manipulation

Creator: Ember Ice

* * *

><p>Name: Grant Forscythe<p>

Codename: Aurythe

Powers: Malleability

Creator: HokkaidoMaster

* * *

><p>Name: Amun Singh<p>

Codename: Cernunnos

Powers: Plant Manipulation

Creator: Sister Grimm 13

* * *

><p>Name: Nevalia Lior<p>

Codename: Dusk

Powers: Shadows

Creator: that_crazy_girl_in_your_dreams


	2. Prologue

Thanks to everyone who has submitted an OC so far! Please keep them coming, I still need a few more! Here's a list of those that I've already chosen:

Lyle Griffiths by lordoftoast, Alex Rogers by A-Rog, Grant Forsythe by HokkaidoMaster, and Ava Bronte by Ember Ice. Congrats, guys!

Without further delay, here's the Prologue! I know it's short, but I wanted to give you guys something instead of just an author's note!

* * *

><p>As she slowly drifted back to consciousness, she came to the realization that she was lying on a cold, metal floor. Her eyes shot open and she sat up, a dull pain shooting through the entire right side of her body as she did so.<p>

She winced slightly as she began to study her surroundings.

There were three solid metal walls around her, the one to her right holding a small sink and toilet, and the one to her left holding a small, metal cot. Thick, metal bars made up the fourth wall. There was no door that she could see.

She raised her hands to her head as her memory slowly started to return. She'd been walking to the bus stop after school when she'd been grabbed from behind. A funny smelling cloth had been placed over her nose and mouth. She'd fought for as long as she could, but whatever was on that cloth made her sleepy.

She'd been kidnapped. Remembering that her brother would have been waiting for her at the bus stop, she wondered if he'd been kidnapped as well. She moved to stand, the right side of her body protesting in pain, and slowly made her way over to the bars, "Alex? Alex, are you here?"

"Your Alex is not here, little one," a kind voice with a heavy accent she couldn't quite place answered.

The voice brought to her attention the fact that she occupied one cell in a row of at least ten. Across a wide passageway sat an identical row of cells, and in the one directly across from her sat a family of three. The father sat on the metal floor near the bars, looking down the passageway to her left. The mother and daughter, who looked to be the same age as her, were huddled together on the cot.

Though it saddened her to know that she was alone, she breathed a sigh of relief. "If he's not here, then he must be safe," she muttered to herself.

The man tensed, having heard her words. If she was here for the same reason his family was, her Alex may not be as safe as she thought. _Then again_, he thought, a small smile playing on his lips, _if that was the case, Piotr would surely look after this Alex_.

* * *

><p>Go ahead and let me know how it was, even if it completely sucked!<p> 


	3. Chapter One

So sorry this took so long! I just couldn't get it the way I wanted! I do not have a beta, so if you see any mistakes, please let me know and I will get them corrected.

Also, please note: **Everything spoken in the last section of this chapter is in French!** I didn't feel like translating all of it at the end of the chapter, so I used asterisks (*) to signify this instead. That and I don't actually know French, so I would've had to use Google translator for the whole thing, which would've gotten tiring.

As of right now, I only have one bad picked. I do have a couple that I'm considering, but I'd like to have more choices. So please send in those bad guys and girls!

Oh yeah. I own nothing but Jacquelyn, Xander, and their families! Other OCs obviously belong to their respective creators!

* * *

><p>His irritation shone in his bright green eyes as he glanced at his cell phone once more. She was fifteen minutes late and wasn't returning his calls or texts, which wasn't that unusual for her. She was a fourteen year old girl after all. He heaved a sigh, the toe of his right sneaker bouncing up and down on the sidewalk as he impatiently tapped his foot.<p>

"Waiting for someone?" a voice that he was sure he knew, but couldn't quite place asked from behind him.

He promptly froze after turning to face the owner of the voice, his eyes widening before quickly narrowing. An older, white haired man stood before him wearing a nicely tailored suit, but despite the change in attire, he recognized him immediately. "Magneto," he greeted in a cold tone.

The older man smiled. "It's nice to see you again as well."

Alex snorted. "Whatever." Before Magneto could say anything else, he turned his back on him and started walking off down the sidewalk.

"I've come to offer you a spot on my team one last time," Magneto continued, following Alex down the sidewalk.

Alex rolled his eyes. "I told you before; I don't want to join your team."

"So your answer is still no, then?"

"My answer is still no," Alex confirmed.

"That is a shame," Magneto said, his tone suggesting the opposite. "Catherine will be so disappointed."

Alex froze mid stride, his breath catching and his eyes widening once more. Slowly, as though fighting to move, he turned to face the older man. The smug look in those cold, blue eyes broke him out of his frozen state. Rage surged through him as he glared at the man.

"If you hurt her," he seethed, and he could feel energy running through his body toward his hands.

"Relax, Alex," Magneto replied, his ice blue eyes moving to settle on the teen's clenched fists. "Catherine is fine, and she will remain so as long as you follow orders. Defy me in any way, and you will never see her again." Those cold eyes narrowed on Alex's still clenched fists. "Relax," he repeated, his tone commanding, "Or shall I have Victor pay Catherine a visit?"

Alex frowned, confusion mixing with the rage burning in his eyes. "Victor?"

Alex hadn't noticed the limo pull up to the curb beside them, but his eyes quickly shifted to it when the back door opened. A blond man a couple of inches taller than Alex stepped out onto the curb, his feral appearance drawing stares from the passersby. There was a cold, cruel air about him that sent a shiver down Alex's spine.

"I'd like you to meet Victor Creed," the white haired man said, waving a hand in the blond man's direction. "Or Sabertooth, as he prefers to be called."

Sabertooth sent a sinister smile in Alex's direction and flexed his left hand, drawing Alex's eyes first to his deadly fangs then to the sharp claws on the tips of his fingers. "So this is the brother?"

The question was directed at Magneto, who nodded. "Yes. This is Alex."

"Feisty thing, that brat sister of yours," Sabertooth taunted, that sinister smile back on his lips.

Alex paled, his rage fading quickly, only to be replaced by a sick feeling. His eyes darted between Sabertooth and Magneto a few times before finally settling on the latter. "Y-you said she was fine."

A sinister chuckle passed through Sabertooth's lips as Magneto responded, "She is fine. I assure you that Victor did not harm the girl on my orders, but he will be more than happy to oblige if I give him different orders." Sabertooth flexed his hand again, as if itching to dig his claws into someone. "Now, is your answer still the same?"

Alex's shoulders slumped in defeat. Of course his answer had changed. He couldn't risk losing Catherine. She was the only family he had left. "No," he replied with a sigh. "No, it's changed. I'll join your team."

"Excellent," Magneto replied, a small, smug smile dancing across his lips. He motioned with one hand toward the limo. "Shall we go then?"

Alex nodded, feeling defeated and lost as he climbed into the sleek, black car. He slumped in his seat, turning to lean his forehead against the cool glass of the tinted window, his thoughts drifting to his sister.

'Hang on, Cate,' he thought even though he knew she couldn't hear him. 'I'll find a way to get us out of this mess. I promise.'

* * *

><p>He awoke with a groan, wondering what had happened and where he was. When he moved to sit up, he noticed that one side of his body was aching dully. As his mind cleared, he realized that he was sitting on a cold, metal floor and assumed that whoever put him here had quite literally dropped him off. Looking around, he discovered that he was in a holding cell made entirely of metal.<p>

The wall to his left held a small cot, and the wall to his right held a small sink and toilet. He glanced around, searching for a door, and frowned when he didn't find one. He slowly stood up, being mindful of the aching in the left side of his body, and made his way over to the metal bars that made up one wall of his cell. He wrapped his hands around two of the bars, leaning close enough that the cold metal brushed his cheeks.

In the cell diagonally across the hall from him a young girl sat on her cot, her knees pulled up against her chest. Her brown hair fell to brush against the blanket that was wrapped around her shoulders. Her head was resting against the wall behind her, her eyes closed.

"[1]Excusez-moi, mais où en sommes-nous?"

Her head lifted away from the wall and she opened her eyes, revealing that they were a bright green when she looked over at him. "I'm sorry, what?"

_Ah,_ he thought to himself. [2]_Elle parle anglais._ He was glad he had decided to take English as his second language. "Where are we?" he asked, his English easily understandable despite his heavy French accent.

The blanket rustled a bit and he figured she had shrugged her shoulders. "No idea. Whoever brought me here drugged me first."

A memory suddenly flitted through his mind. He had been walking home from an art exhibit when he was grabbed from behind. A rough hand moved to cover his mouth as the person pulled him into a dark alley. The hand moved away from his mouth, but before he had time to scream, it was back, holding a funny smelling handkerchief to his face. His vision started to blur before fading into black, and that was the last thing he could remember before waking up here.

He nodded solemnly. "I believe I was drugged as well."

"Our Illyana was drugged also," a male voice with an accent he recognized as Russian spoke, and he deducted that it was coming from the cell beside his. "Alexandra and I came of our own free will, only because he threatened that great harm would come to Illyana if we refused. There was another with him who made us see things that were not truly there."

This seemed like news to the green-eyed girl as she glanced curiously at the cell across from hers. "How do you know?"

"The one in red told him to hide this location. To make us see something else."

"The one in red?" he questioned, his brows furrowed together. Before anyone could reply, his eyes shot wide open. "Jacquelyn!"

"Jacquelyn?" the girl asked, a small frown on her face.

"My sister," he told her. "She was approached by a man in a strange red outfit a few weeks ago. He called himself Magneto. He wanted her to join his cause, or something like that."

"Your sister, your Jacquelyn," the male Russian voice began, "she is special, yes?"

"How –" he began, but the man cut him off.

"Our Piotr is special."

"And my brother, Alex," the girl added. "He's special, too."

"It is why this Magneto wants them. Like Piotr, her Alex and your Jacquelyn must have refused his offer," he paused here, and the girl nodded her head in confirmation.

Since the Russian man couldn't see his head, he responded with a soft, "Oui."

"That is why we are here. We are his," he paused again, as if looking for the right word.

"Insurance," the girl offered, picking up on what the man was getting at. "As long as he keeps us locked up in a prison only he knows the location to, he can force them to be a part of his cause."

"Da," the Russian agreed.

His shoulders sagged as he dropped to his knees. This man, this Magneto, must have known that Jacquelyn was closer to him than to their parents, or he would've taken them all like he had the Russian's family. He glanced up at the girl, wondering where her parents were and why they weren't here.

"He did not take us all," he confessed, his eyes moving to stare at the metal floor just past the bars. "Just me. Our parents remain unharmed and clueless as far as I know."

"And your parents, they're not special?" the girl asked.

He shook his head. "Non. They are normal, like me."

"So, why didn't he grab them too?" she mused out loud. "He obviously has no problem abducting small families."

He blinked, looking up at her. It was obviously a surprise to her that he'd been the only one taken. Did that mean that her brother was her only family? He struggled with himself for a minute or two before asking the question that was fluttering around his head.

"And your parents?"

Her eyes saddened as she let out a small sigh. "They're dead."

He sighed too, moving to lean his back against the bars. "I am sorry."

"It's okay," she murmured, though he could sense that that wasn't quite true. "It happened a while ago."

He gave one short nod of his head to let her know that he was not ignoring her by remaining quiet. He was simply giving her time to recollect herself. It may have been a while since her parents had passed, but he knew that didn't mean she had fully healed. He remembered how devastated his mother had been like when her father had died, and they had known it was coming. To loose one's parents suddenly and unexpectedly had to be much worse.

After what he hoped was a sufficient amount of time, he spoke again. "Tristian."

"What?" the girl asked, and he pretended not to notice the slightly roughened tone that came only after tears were shed.

"My name is Tristian. Tristian Devereaux."

"Oh. I'm Catherine Rogers, but I prefer Cate."

"Nikolai Rasputin," the Russian man supplied. "You already know the names of my wife and daughter."

"They don't speak English?" Tristian asked.

"Very little," Nikolai replied, "though I am trying to teach Illyana."

Tristian felt the tell-tale prickling in his eyes that was usually followed by tears. "Jacquelyn does not know much English either. I have been teaching her, but only for a few weeks."

"Our Piotr is a gentleman. He will help her the best he can," Nikolai assured him.

"Alex is quite chivalrous himself," Cate said, and Tristian knew by her tone that she was rolling her eyes.

Tristian chuckled. "That is good to know."

* * *

><p>"Bonjour," he greeted when the door opened to reveal a petite teen girl with pale skin. "*Can I come in?"<p>

"*Why?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

He sighed, his face growing solemn. "*Something's happened to your brother."

Her bright blue eyes grew wide. "*My brother?"

"*You are Jacquelyn Devereaux, sister to Tristian Devereaux?"

"*Yes," she replied, stepping aside and ushering him inside. "*What's happened to Tristian?"

He sighed again, hating that he had been asked to go on this particular mission. "*Before I tell you, know that I had nothing to do with this. I'm just the messenger. I don't agree with what he did."

She frowned, the worry in her eyes mixing with confusion. "*What are you talking about?"

He ran a hand through his auburn hair before slowly removing the sunglasses that were covering his unique eyes. The red irises set against black scleras didn't make her flinch like they would just about anyone else. She simply blinked, cocking her head to one side in curiosity.

"*You were recently approached by a man named Magneto who offered you a spot as one of his Acolytes. You refused. Unfortunately, Magneto feels he cannot accept no as your final answer." He paused, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly before continuing. "*He's holding your brother in a location known only by him. So far he has not been harmed, but I don't doubt that Magneto will change his mind about that if you refuse again."

She felt like the blood in her veins had frozen over as she stared at the man standing in front of her. Slowly, she started to shake her head from side to side. "*No. It can't be. You're lying!"

"*I wish I was," he murmured before pulling something out of one of his coat pockets. He held his hand out to her, the object resting in his palm.

She stared down at the small, round object, immediately recognizing it. She slowly reached out and brushed her fingers over the cold surface. Tears silently started to run down her cheeks as she picked up the silver pocket watch. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, she opened the watch and glanced at the inside of the lid. One hand shot up to cover her mouth as she let out a gasp. Staring back at her from a small photograph glued inside the lid were her own bright blue eyes.

"*It's true," she murmured, more tears running down her cheeks. She tore her eyes away from the picture to look at the man still standing before her. In some part of her mind, it registered that he looked very uncomfortable with this method of recruitment. She took another deep breath, glad that this one didn't shudder, and nodded slowly. "*Let me go pack."

She waited for him to nod before she darted upstairs. He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms as he waited. He could just hear his Tante Mattie's voice in his head, telling him that this was wrong. That he should find a way to help these people. He knew that it was really his conscience, and not really his Tante. He also knew that it was right, that he should find a way to help these people. But there was another voice inside of him telling him just to worry about himself. He was not responsible for any of these people. He couldn't help but notice that that voice sounded very much like his father.

She came back down the stairs about thirty minutes after she'd gone up, a bulging black duffel bag thrown over her left shoulder. "*I'm ready."

"*Let's go," he replied, slipping his sunglasses back on as he headed for the door. Her voice stopped him with his hand wrapped firmly around the doorknob.

"*Wait! I should leave a note for our parents. So they don't report us missing."

He nodded again but didn't let go of the knob. He watched her from behind his sunglasses as she quickly jotted down a note on a pad placed beside the phone. When she was done, she slipped the watch into the pocket of the blue jean skirt she was wearing and hastily wiped away her tears. She gave the man a nod, and he turned the knob, opening the door. She followed him out into the warm sunshine, not once looking back.

* * *

><p>[1] Excuse me, but where are we?<p>

[2] She speaks English.

I went ahead and translated these pieces because Tristian switched to English after that.

Go ahead and let me know what you think! Also, remember, I would like a larger group of bad guys to choose from, so send in those bad guys and girls! And I'll put up a score card starting in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter Two

Alright, here's the second chapter. I'm not sure if I'm completely content with it, but it'll do. I hope I didn't butcher anyone's character too bad. Also, I still don't have a beta. So point out any mistakes and I'll fix 'em! Score card's up! It's separate so just hit up my profile to see it. Oh, and there are some OCs on the Score Card that have not been introduced yet, so if you want to be surprised, don't look past Jacquelyn.

4everablackrose – I'm glad you loved it! Casey did make the list. She's even in this chapter! As for the score card, it'll be posted separate from the story, so just go to my profile to check it out.

HokkaidoMaster – Thanks! Unfortunately, Grant's not in this chapter, and I can't say for sure if he'll be in the next one, but he is coming!

A-Rog – Here's another update! So glad I didn't butcher Alex or Cate in the last chapter. Hope I stayed true to Alex in this one!

Ember Ice – Thanks! Hope these guys are ready, 'cause Ava's coming in next chapter!

To everyone else who reviewed, thanks so much! Reviews are the best thing you could give an author! Also, submissions are now closed!

Disclaimer: I own Jacquelyn, Xander, and their families, that's it. All other OCs are owned by their respective creators.

* * *

><p>Alexander Rogers was not a small guy by any means. Standing at 6'4" and weighing roughly 250 pounds, he was often referred to as a solid brick of muscle. So even without adding his mutant abilities to the equation, it was upon very rare occasions that he was intimidated. This was one of those rare occasions.<p>

Standing before him was a man at least a foot taller than him. A man who appeared to be made entirely out of metal and probably weighed a good 500 pounds. His eyes were completely white and showed not even the slightest sign of emotion.

"Ah, Colossus," Magneto greeted the metal man. "I'd like for you to meet Dynamo, our newest Acolyte."

A frown pulled the corners of Colossus' mouth down as he turned to look at Magneto, who was hovering two feet above the ground so that Colossus had to look up at him, though only slightly. After a minute or two, Colossus turned back to Alex.

"Willing or no?" he asked in a thick accent Alex couldn't quite place.

"Tread carefully, Colossus," Magneto warned, flexing his right hand.

Alex understood the hidden threat in that warning. Colossus was made of metal, the very thing Magneto could control. Colossus also understood the hidden threat, quickly deactivating his power. Alex couldn't stop his eyes from widening as the metal seemed to slide away, revealing lightly tanned skin.

"I will show him around," Colossus offered, his now blue eyes still settled on Alex.

"Good," Magneto agreed, though he didn't look too pleased about the fact that Colossus was no longer covered in the material he could so easily manipulate. "Gambit will be arriving shortly with another recruit."

Another frown made its way onto Colossus' lips as he turned and began to walk away from Magneto. Alex furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he quickly followed Colossus down the metal hallway.

"He has my family," Colossus told him as they turned a corner. "I would not be here otherwise."

Alex nodded in understanding. "He has my sister."

"I thought you might be one of us."

Alex frowned, confused once more. "One of whom?"

Colossus chuckled. "Xander calls us the Resistance. Mutants Magneto has blackmailed so that they will work for him."

"There's more? Than you and me, I mean?"

"Da." He replied, stopping in the middle of the hall. "I am Piotr Rasputin, but in your country, I am called Peter."

Alex took the hand Peter offered him and shook it. "Alexander Rogers," he replied, "but I prefer Alex." When they continued walking, Alex asked, "Where are you from?"

"Russia."

"Look who's back," a voice called from down the hall, and though it had an accent as well, it wasn't Russian and it was definitely nowhere near as thick as Peter's.

A teen was walking toward them, his dark brown hair looking as though he'd just stepped inside from a particularly windy day. His emerald green eyes were twinkling as he approached. Alex guessed that he was probably around six feet tall. "And you brought company!"

"This is Alexander Rogers," Peter told the teen. "Though he prefers Alex."

The teen laughed loudly. "That's perfect! The name's Alexander Kennedy. I prefer Xander."

"All you have to do now is use your power on him," Peter said, a small smile dancing on his lips. "And you could be twins."

Xander laughed again, throwing his head back and clutching his stomach. "I don't think so, Petey. I could never wear my hair that long," he said, gesturing to Alex's wavy, blond hair that was parted in the middle and fell past his shoulders. "But that was a pretty good crack!"

"Wait, what does he mean?" Alex asked, looking at Xander. "About using my power on you?"

"I mimic mutant powers," Xander answered, "but it only works if a mutant's power is used against me."

"So mutant powers don't affect you?"

Xander laughed again. "Oh, no, they have the same effect on me that they do normal humans. I just get to use them any time I want after that. Well, until they fade away, that is."

"I don't know whether that's really cool or if that really blows," Alex commented.

"It's a little bit of both," Xander told him, still grinning.

"Alex did not join willingly," Peter informed Xander.

"Ah, another Resistance member?"

"What exactly is the Resistance?" Alex asked, looking between Peter and Xander.

Xander glanced around them before lowering his voice. "Those of us who didn't join Magneto willingly sort of banded together. Decided to stick together and try to find a way out of this mess."

"Xander and Benjamin are our leaders," Peter told him. "Xander because he started the Resistance and Benjamin because he can so easily take control of bad situations."

"So are you interested?" Xander asked Alex.

"Sure," Alex said, nodding. "Cate, my sister, she's all I have left. I'll do whatever it takes to get her back."

"Great!" Xander said, his grin returning. "Let's go introduce ya to the rest of the Resistance!"

As they headed off down the hall, Alex wondered how Xander could seem so carefree and aloof. Being the leader of the Resistance meant that Magneto was using something to blackmail the brunette teen.

* * *

><p>"You speak English, petit?" he asked as they walked down a short, metal corridor.<p>

"A leetle," she replied, her French accent thick.

"Remy's de only one who speaks French here," he told her. "Remy can translate if you want."

She frowned, looking over at him. "And you are Remy, non?"

"Oui."

"Zhen why do you speek like zhat?"

"When Remy don' talk in third person, petit, you know Remy's being serious, comprendre?"

"Ah," she said, her blue eyes lighting up with understanding. "Oui."

"Ah, Gambit," a voice she had never wanted to hear again greeted them as a large, metal door slid open. "And dear Jacquelyn. How are you?"

Jacquelyn narrowed her eyes, glaring up at the man who could manipulate metal. "How ees my brother?"

"I assure you that Tristian is unharmed. And he will remain so as long as you follow orders." Without waiting for her to reply, he turned to Remy. "Now, Gambit, I am leaving you in charge. Sabertooth and I must travel to California. There are three young mutants there I am hoping to recruit." With that, he floated past them and down the hallway.

"C'mon, petite," Remy said as he stepped through the door. "Remy'll introduce you to de rest of de team."

"Does 'e not walk anywhere?" Jacquelyn asked as she followed Remy.

"Not to Remy's knowledge," he answered with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>Alex followed Xander and Peter into a room furnished with plush, black leather couches and chairs. There was a 52-inch LED television hanging on one wall above a black shelf lined with all the latest game systems. Peter shut the door behind them.<p>

A teen girl sat in one of the chairs, wavy dirty blonde hair streaked with hot pink brushing against the large black sweatshirt she wore. She looked up at them with guarded stormy grey eyes. "Who's this?" she asked, eyeing Alex warily.

"This is Alex Rogers," Xander told her. "He's a Resistance, Case."

She stood up and walked over to stand in front of Alex, still scrutinizing him. She was short, around 5'4", and though she had the build of an athlete, she was too skinny, like she didn't eat much. "What's his poison?"

Alex was taken aback by her harsh tone, but the others seemed to be used to it. Peter was the one who answered her. "His sister."

Something along the lines of sympathy moved through her eyes, revealing the slightest hint of blue. "Casey Day," she said, though she didn't offer him her hand.

"Benjamin Rivers," a voice to Alex's right said, causing him to jump.

He turned his head to see a slim but muscular boy who was only a few inches taller than Casey standing there, though he was sure the teen hadn't been there before. His dark brown hair was shorter than Xander's and lay flat against his head. There was a twinkle of amusement in his brown eyes, though his facial expression remained calm.

"Where –" Alex began, but Xander cut him off, an amused grin dancing across his lips.

"Benjamin's power is invisibility, with the added bonus that he can't be heard, smelt, or located telepathically. He also has enhanced reflexes, sight, smell, and hearing. And Casey here causes people pain."

Alex blinked, turning to look at the small girl once again. "You cause people pain?"

"Next time go into more detail, Xander," Casey said with a roll of her eyes. "It's called nerve manipulation. Basically, I can tweak someone's nerves so that they feel pain. I can also cause mental pain, but I'm told that's probably more limited telepathy than manipulating nerves."

"Mags calls her Agony, me Mimic, and Benny Ambush," Xander informed him.

"I have repeatedly asked you not to call me that," Benjamin said with a sigh.

"Relax, Benny!" Xander said, moving to clap the other brunette on the back. "It's all in good fun!"

The door opened behind Peter and everyone turned around to see who was coming in. Benjamin quickly faded from sight, waiting to see if the newcomer was a Resistance before revealing his presence. He tapped Xander's shoulder three times, a code they'd come up with for when he couldn't be heard. Xander gave one curt nod to let him know that he understood.

A man barely taller than Xander stood in the doorway. He was lean but toned, like someone who was very agile. He had long, auburn hair that was pulled back at the nape of his neck. He slowly reached up with a tanned hand to remove the sunglasses covering his red on black eyes.

"Bonjour, mon amis," he greeted with a grin.

"Gambit," Peter greeted, his expression stoic.

"Relax, Petey," Gambit said, holding his hands up in front of him. "Remy brought you another friend. Mais, she don' speak much English, so if you need Remy, you holler."

He turned and left, revealing a petite girl with the slender, toned look of a gymnast. Her skin was unnaturally pale, and there were faint black markings on her bare arms and legs. Her hair was auburn and held up in a clip, the ends falling to reach the bottom of the clip. Her bright blue eyes studied the five occupants of the room warily.

"Um, hi," Xander said, stepping forward. "My name's Xander. This is Peter, Alex, and Casey."

"My brother," she said, her accent a bit thicker than Peter's. "Ees 'e okay?"

Understanding dawned in Xander's eyes at her words and he ushered her into the room, shutting the door behind her. "Your brother? He has your brother?"

"Oui. 'E took Tristian! I would not join, so 'e took 'im!" Tears welled up in her eyes, but she blinked them back furiously.

"Only Magneto knows where your brother is," Peter told her. "But he must be with my family."

"And my sister," Alex added.

"'E 'as your families too?"

"Just Pete's and Casey's, but no one in this room became an Acolyte willingly," Xander told her. He blinked before turning to look at the empty space to his left. "You can make an appearance, Ben. She's a Resistance."

Benjamin reappeared, causing the girl to gasp. "'E seemply appeared out of nowhere!"

"That's his power," Xander told her. "I mimic abilities used against me, Pete can transform into organic metal, Casey causes pain in others, and I don't know what Alex here does."

"I, uh, convert my caloric intake into energy that I can channel into concussive blasts from my hands."

"And you?" Xander asked the girl.

"I am Jacquelyn Devereaux," she told him. "I am a, uh," she pressed her lips together, searching for the right word. "Changer?"

"Changer? Like you change your appearance?" Benjamin asked.

"Oui. I can become a white tiger."

"She's a shape-shifter," Benjamin clarified.

"Well, Jacquelyn, welcome to the Resistance," Xander told her, grinning.

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "La résistance? What ees zhat?"

"Those of us who didn't join willingly try to stick together," Benjamin explained.

"We're hoping to find a way out of this mess," Xander added.

"I think that's enough excitement for one day," Casey said, moving to stand next to Jacquelyn. "Come on, Jacquelyn. You can have the room next to mine. It's empty."

"Merci," Jacquelyn replied. "And pleese, call me Lyn."

* * *

><p>Just so you know, those who have submitted characters and keep up with the story will earn their characters more screen time. Please let me know if I need to work on anything when it comes to your character.<p>

Alright, let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter Three

Here's the next chapter. I must warn you ahead of time, it's not my best work, and for that I'm sorry. I struggled for hours on end with this chapter, and couldn't quite get it the way I wanted it. And it's shorter than the previous two chapters. The next one will be longer and of better quality, I promise.

Dracarot – I'm glad you like it thus far, and that Ben's pretty much in character. Actually, I assumed that he wouldn't much like the nickname Benny, so it wasn't an accident. As for the matter of the beta, it's not that I can't find one, but I'm a bit impatient. I've tried working with betas in the past and it's just never worked out. I try to go through and read what I've written a few times before posting, though. And you are entirely right! Magneto's arrogance/ignorance will be his downfall!

4everablackrose – Gave Casey a small, funny bit in this one. Hope you enjoy it!

HokkaidoMaster – Yeah, that pretty much what I was going for. There will most likely be one more chapter before we see how the Resistance members interact with the willing Acolytes, but on the up side, Grant will be in the next chapter!

Ember Ice – So Ava didn't have quite as big of a role as I had planned, but like I said above, I just couldn't get this chapter to go the way I wanted it to. I'm hoping to get the next chapter to flow easier.

Sister Grimm 13 – I really liked the idea of having someone around who idolizes Magneto. It's going to make things interesting later on. Amun didn't really have a big part in this chapter, but I'm hoping the next chapter will be different.

A-Rog – It's good to know I'm doing Alex justice! He added a bit of comic relief to this chapter. It also hints at a bit of an angle I'll be throwing in later.

Lordoftoast – Guess what? Next chapter = Lyle! He'll finally be coming in!

Again, I am terribly sorry if this chapter bites. I feel it started off good, but I just couldn't get it flowing right after that. I didn't want it be so short, but felt I needed to cut it off before it got really bad.

* * *

><p>"Can I get you anything else?" she asked, not bothering to fake a smile. Henry would be pissed if one more customer complained about her lack of hospitality, but she really didn't care. She just wanted to go home. Hell, she was tempted to step outside and make her escape in the shadows of the back alley, but she'd probably get fired for skipping out on the rest of her shift. And she really couldn't afford to lose her job right now.<p>

"I'd actually like to have a word with you, Nevalia," the man sitting in the booth answered.

Her dark, chocolate brown eyes narrowed. "How do you know my name?" Her nametag simply read 'Lia'.

"I have my ways. The question you should be asking, however, is who am I."

She eyed him suspiciously, her eyes still narrowed. "Fine," she said after a minute. "Who are you?"

"I am called Magneto. Like yourself, I have a unique ability," as he spoke, the spoon that rested next to his coffee cup stood up on its end and began moving as if it was a piece of grass rippling in the wind. Nevalia arched one eyebrow, the only sign that she was even remotely impressed. "I've come to offer you a position as one of my Acolytes."

She snorted. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm fine on my own."

"You will no longer need to work in places like this," he said as she turned to walk away. "I will provide you with a place to live, so long as you agree to work for me."

"Look," she said, turning around to face him once more. "I'm not interested in being anyone's little play thing."

"Play thing?" Magneto asked, one eyebrow arched. "I don't want or need a play thing. I am simply looking for others who share my beliefs."

"What beliefs?" she asked in a slightly interested tone.

"Humans will eventually find out about mutants," he told her. "And when they do, they will fear us. They will try to control us with threats. We must rise against them before this happens. We are superior beings, Nevalia, and they need to learn that before it is too late."

She studied him for a few minutes, thinking about what he said. Remembering the homeless woman who had once called her a demon, she turned to look back at the kitchen. "Hey, Henry! I need my last check. In cash."

"What?" a large, round man asked in bewilderment as he stepped out of the kitchen. "Your last check? Where're you going?"

"Anywhere but here," she told him, reaching back to untie her apron. "You know what, keep the money. I don't really need it." She turned back to Magneto, throwing her apron down on the table of the booth he was sitting in. "Let's go."

Magneto nodded as he rose from his seat. He headed for the door, Nevalia following after him. When Henry yelled good riddance at her back, she simply raised her hand and flipped him off without turning around. Magneto climbed into a long, black limo that had pulled up, and she followed after another arch of her eyebrow.

There was another girl already inside the limo. She was slim but toned, and looked very much like your typical cheerleader. Her long, mocha hair fell to the middle of her back from what Nevalia could tell and was streaked with a shade of pink she didn't know the name of. Her eyes were the color of gun metal and full of loathing as she glared at the man sitting beside her. Her top, a tight, strapless number that was the same shade of pink as the streaks in her hair, made Nevalia crinkle her nose in disgust. It looked like something her mother would wear to work.

The man beside her had long, blond hair, cold amber eyes, and looked completely feral. His hands were resting on his knees, and Nevalia immediately noticed the claws at the ends of his fingers.

There was a boy across from the man, a look of adoration in his amber eyes as he watched Magneto take the seat beside him. His hair was dark brown, short and spiked, looking as if he'd just gotten out of bed. He looked like he was tall, and had a lean, almost catlike build. There was a vine tattoo that started at his right wrist and curled around his arm until it disappeared underneath the sleeve of his black t-shirt.

Nevalia took a seat next to the boy, crossing her arms and looking out of the window beside her. Magneto had taken the seat on the boy's other side. Now he leaned forward just slightly and said, "We will stop by your apartment so you can grab some of your things. Now for introductions. This is Victor Creed or Sabertooth as he's more commonly called," he motioned toward the blond man, who simply gave a feral grin in response. "Beside him is Avalon Bronte, who will be called Tempest." The girl with the unusual hair glared at him, then at Nevalia, before turning to look out of her own window. "And this is Amun Singh, who will be called Cernunnos." The boy nodded his head in a greeting. Magneto turned to address the others. "This is Nevalia Lior. She will be called Dusk."

The girl, Avalon, snorted. Nevalia simply went back to looking out of her window. She wasn't concerned with making friends. She did just fine on her own.

* * *

><p>The door to Xander's room opened and closed, though the five occupants saw no one. At least, not until Benjamin revealed himself and sent a curt nod in Xander's direction.<p>

"Okay then," Xander began from where he was lounging casually on his bed. "Let's get this meeting started. Anything new?"

"As far as I know, when Magneto returns, the Acolytes will be complete. He's obtaining three members in California, one of which I believe may be one of us. After that, he's off to Georgia, where he'll be picking up one of them. Lastly, there's a mutant close to here whom Magneto will be picking up last. I believe he'll be one of us as well."

"So that leaves us with four of them to contend with," Xander said, nodding his head. "Do you know when they'll be back?"

"Not precisely, but I'm assuming it will be a few days."

"It's going to hard to keep up meetings like this with Sabertooth always hanging around," Casey put in from where she was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"And even if Sabertooth is not around," Peter added, "there will be others."

"He's right," Alex said, speaking for the first time since he'd entered Xander's room. "That Gambit guy may not agree with all of Magneto's methods, but one of the others is bound to do so whole-heartedly."

"If we cannot 'ave meetings, we will seemply 'ave to find anozer way to communicate," Jacquelyn said. Though they were talking too fast for her to understand all of what they were saying, but she got the gist of things. "Per'aps I can teech you a leetle French?"

"That is definitely an option," Benjamin said. "From what I gathered, I don't think any of them speak French. Besides Gambit, but he doesn't exactly count. Also, it would be beneficial for everyone to learn Morse code. Then I can communicate with all of you while in my undetectable form."

Xander nodded. "Right. Seeing as Pete, Ben and I already know Morse code, we'll start teaching the others over the next few days. Pete, you work with Alex, I'll take Casey, and Ben, you can work with Jacquelyn."

"While we're at it, we'll work on your English," Benjamin told Jacquelyn.

"Oui," she agreed with a nod of her head.

"Alright then," Xander said, a grin playing across his lips. "This meeting's officially over."

"'Bout time!" Alex groaned as he moved his hands to clutch his stomach.

"Listen, pal," Casey hissed, lifting her hand to point a finger at him. "This may be a big joke to you, but the rest of us are dead serious."

"No, no, no!" Alex said, shaking his head and cutting her off before she could go into a full-blown rant. "It's not that. It's just, well, I have to eat a lot to sustain energy. And right about the time Ben got back from his recon mission, I started getting hungry again."

"Oh," Casey blinked, and she seriously had to work at keeping a grin off her face. "Well, you know where the kitchen is."

"Yeah, I know," Alex said, the smallest hint of a whine in his voice, "but I'm not a good cook."

Casey blinked again and couldn't stop herself from giggling along with Jacquelyn. The French teen seemed to take pity on the energy converting mutant, because she stepped up to his side and looped one of her arms through one of his.

"Come on, Aleex," she told him, her accent contorting his name a bit. "I 'appen to be good in zhe kitchen, but I am only knowing zhe French recipes."

"Hey, if it's good, I'll eat it," Alex said as she led him out of Xander's room and down the hall.

* * *

><p>As soon as they boarded the private jet, Nevalia headed for the small cubicle that served as a restroom. Magneto hadn't given her time to change at her apartment, and she was ready to get out of the short, button up dress that was her work attire. After changing into a dark brown, cropped, three-quarter sleeve top and black jeans, she pulled a hair band out of her jet black hair. It fell from the high ponytail she wore it in for work to brush against the middle of her back. There was a slight crease in her straight locks where the hair band had been, and she brushed it out as best she could.<p>

Upon re-entering the main section of the jet, she noticed that the other girl, Avalon, was sitting as far away from everyone else as she could get. Nevalia moved to sit near the three males, who sat together, while still maintaining a comfortable distance.

* * *

><p>Ugh. Sorry for exposing you all to that. I really don't like this chapter. It has a few good parts, such as Nevalia's comment on play things and Alex's hunger issues, but those were the only parts I really liked.<p> 


	6. Author's Note

ATTENTION READERS! This story is being rewritten! The redone first chapter can be found under the same title this story previously had: As They Seem! I will leave this up for a couple of days to ensure everyone has read it, then this entire story will be taken down. As They Seem will continue, however!


End file.
